


Deal of the Night

by Merfilly



Category: The Abyss (1989)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey meets Bud's buddies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbirds/gifts).



Catfish and One Night looked at the woman on Bud's arm with a snort from him, and a roll of her eyes. Miss Corporate Thinker thought she was good enough for their boss? The pair of them exchanged a glance, one that promised a partnership to ruin her life if Bud wound up on the cold side of a deep dive because of Legs in a Suit.

"Lindsey, I'd like you to meet two of the best drill jocks I have ever gotten to work with. One Night, Catfish," he said, indicating each with his free hand, "this is Lindsey who is going to make us all rich one day with the way she's going to change off-shore drilling."

"Yeah?" Catfish asked skeptically.

"Get the rig closer, and more mobile, to go where the wells are," Lindsey said, so confidently that One Night had to give her an 'A' for effort.

"Impossible," was One Night's verbal response though.

Lindsey's eyes lit with a challenge, while Bud just smirked. "If I can make you believe it before last call, you come on board with us to hammer out the details beyond the engineering?"

One Night looked to Catfish, then over at Bud, whose eyes were doing that merry-hell-twinkle thing that made all the ladies swoon for him. "Sister, you got yourself a deal," One Night said.

"Unh-huh," was Catfish's agreement, and then Lindsey shook with each of them on it.


End file.
